Yellow Rose
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: "I just.I just want everything to be the way it was.I miss him Daddy.And it hurts.It hurts a lot,Daddy."/Father/Daughter fluff.Request for Fleur24.Please R


**A one-shot dedicated to **_**Fleur24 **_**for reviewing **_**every**_** chapter of **_**New Dawn**_**. Thanks so much for that : ).**

**Pairing : Marcus/Bella - father/daughter fluff.**

**Time line : During the six weeks Alec is gone.**

**Hope you enjoy !**

**Ps: Please (anyone) request a one shot! I am bored outta my mind.**

I was free to roam the hallways and rooms of the castle two days after the incident. The incident that nearly caused me death. Aro, Marcus and Caius still don't know who the person that left me there was. And Alec still hadn't returned. Now, I don't mean to be acting and whining like a little bitch, because I did after all have Jane and Heidi. Even Chelsea, the even for a vampire sometimes unintelligent but useful. Jane and Heidi did most of the talking . Chelsea did the listening.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if the Cullen's never left. If me and Edward would still be together and Alice would drag me out shopping. If Jasper would be explaining what it would be like to be a newborn, or if Emmett would act like- well Emmett and try to drag me into a PS3 game, me taking everything with a smile. Rosalie had softened up to me too, she wasn't the cold hearted bitch she usually was to me , anymore. She was actually pretty nice. And Esme, oh Esme. The mother I never had. And Carlisle, the protector, my second father. Out of them, I missed Rosalie the most. While she was nicer to me, she wasn't like Alice, quirky and hyper active. She was like Chelsea, she was quite and she listened.

I ended up in the indoor garden. The sun was shining through the tinted windows and the flowers were shimmering lightly from the breeze that came from the net topped roof. The Mango tree sat at the edge of the garden, standing proudly and glowing with health as the Orange and Yellow mangoes developed themselves. On the other corner of the garden, were gooseberries. I never tasted them, but I heard they were delicious. I took a step forward and pulled one of them, careful of the spikes and pulled harder. I popped it into my mouth and moaned with approval as the substance and juices flowed freely in my mouth. They tasted sweet and sour at the same time, making my senses relax. I grabbed another one and sat down beside the bush where the shade was.

"Enjoying?" An ancient voice spoke from the entry of the garden. Marcus sat down cross legged beside me and stared and me in wonder.

"Yes, daddy." I spoke. It was weird hearing my voice after all this time. It was still a bit hoarse after the silent two days I laid in bed, but I could tell it was getting better. Marcus smiled brightly when I referred to him as my father.

"So, how are you my dear? Are you feeling better?" He asked carefully. I knew he was trying to make things easier for me. Going through the event of nearly killing my self wasn't exactly easy without Alec. I knew for a fact that it would be easier with him here.

"I'm good. Felling better, you know, having everyone here for me is a plus. But having Alec away always feels like a negative point in my life, no matter the perspective you're observing from." I answered. My voice struggling a bit with the Alec part. My eyes closed I breathed in heavily as the wave if loss and pain hit me. I opened my eyes and faced my father.

"Are you sure you are okay? Is there anything I can do to help?" His concern was evident in his eyes, but his voice was slow and steady.

"I just. I just want everything to be the way it was. I miss him Daddy. And it hurts. It hurts a lot, Daddy." My eyes closed again and I bit back the sob. My fathers arms reached out to me and gathered me into a hug.

"Shh, _mia cara_. Everything will work out. I promise." He said in a low voice.

I stayed in his arms for a longer while, before he stood up and walked across the garden to the rose bush. He picked out a rose and walked back and handed it to me.

"It's a yellow rose. Do you know what it means , angel?" He asked, his voice tender as was his face. I shook my head in response but kept the rose near me.

"It means '_Promise for a new beginning' _and _'I care'_." He said. I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. We stayed in the embrace for few minutes before I pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy." I said.

And I also knew for a fact that I don't know where I would be without my father, Marcus. He was one of the first people to welcome me into my family.

_My Family_.

That sounded nice. It gave me a sense of protections and love. A feeling of adoration and happiness. I still sometimes wish that I stayed in Forks. I cant begin to imagine what my father must be going through right now. Or my friends… Or Billy and Jacob. Its true, I fucked up the lives of many. But I know its better that way, because at least they won't be hurt.

Marcus pulled away from me and stood up.

" I need to go, angel. I have some errands to run with Aro." He said with a smile and bent down to kiss my forehead. He started walking away and when he was near the door, I said.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bella?

"I love you." I said and his smiled widened and his eyes sparkled.

"I love you too, Mia Cara. Always remember that."

He walked out the door as I smiled into the rose and sniffed it .

**So this is my first attempt at any father/daughter fluff ever. I hope you like it Fleur24.**

**Thank you for reviewing ; ). Oh, and please give me your opinion. I would love to know how I did.**


End file.
